Incredibly Sudden and Incredibly Real
by VCR08
Summary: When business exec Santana Lopez walks into Brittany Pierce's bakery for a cupcake to unwind after a rough day, she gets more than she could have ever bargained for. But, it's also something neither of them would dream of giving up. G!P Brittany. Brittana with side of Faberry.
1. Chapter 1

"Hey, how are you?" Brittany called out from the back as the bell rang, signaling someone coming in. It was 20 minutes until closing, she hoped that this customer was quick so she could start closing up.

"Hi?" She heard a raspy voice respond. "I don't really care if this place is filled with disembodied voices as long as the cupcakes are good."

Brittany chuckles as she walks up to the counter, drying off her hands. "Nope, the voice belongs to this... body." She stumbles on her words when she sees the customer. A gorgeous Hispanic woman, with a banging body in a black pencil skirt and gray blouse. She clears her throat before her leering becomes noticeable. "What can I get for you, miss?

"I had the worst day at work. I need alcohol and junk food. Give me the best you got." The brunette says as she slaps her credit card on the counter.

"How bad was your day? Like, 'I need a couple beers' or 'I need a gallon of tequila'?" Brittany asks as she leans across the counter.

"Like, 'I need beers, tequila, and vodka.'"

"Hmm. Are you in a rush to go anywhere?"

"Uh, no, not really." the woman dubiously responds.

Brittany doesn't say anything as she walks to the door to look it and switch the 'closed' sign on.

"Good. Come with me." She says as she crooks her finger, signaling for the brunette to follow her. She grabs the trays in the display cases and hands them to her. "Wait. I'll be back." She quickly makes her way to the fridge and grabs her bottles of rum and vodka. "Okay, now we're ready." She leads them to a stairwell. "Don't worry, I'm not a psycho."

"I don't doubt it." is all she gets in return.

"Great." Brittany reaches a door and flings it open, revealing her living room. "Voila. Make yourself at home. I'll go get glasses and napkins." She motions towards the couches and the other woman gets the idea.

When she reaches her kitchen, she doesn't really know what's she's doing inviting a stranger into her home but she also had a shit day and needs booze and someone to talk to. She grabs what she needs and then plops down next to the woman.

"I'm Brittany, by the way. I own the bakery and I live up here." Brittany introduces herself as she holds out her hand.

The other woman takes it and gives it a sold grip. Brittany wasn't expecting that, usually fancy women, which she assumes she is because of her fancy clothes, have fish handshakes. "Santana Lopez. I live a couple blocks west of here." Santana, Brittany deems it a perfectly fitting name, gives her a breathtaking smile.

"You have a gorgeous smile. The way your lips curl, your nose scrunches, and your dimples come out, gorgeous." Brittany says as she pours generous amounts of vodka into the glasses. "Here's to shit days." Brittany says as she hands Santana her glass.

"Shit days." Santana clinks their glasses together and they both chug the alcohol down.

"Fuck. That's smoother than I thought." Brittany coughs out as she grabs her German chocolate cupcake. "Take them. I made them three hours ago. I wouldn't give you stale food and tarnish my good name." Brittany jokes.

She watches the brunette lean over and grabs a red velvet one. "So, you had a bad day too?"

"My father died. Got the news first thing." The pastry chef shrugs.

"Oh, fuck. I'm sorry."

"Don't be. He hated me, I hated him. He left me a couple million so it's really not that bad."

"Well, then if you guys hated each other and you got a nice chunk of change why are you drinking hard liquor with an absolute stranger?"

"I feel guilty for not caring about his death."

"Can I ask why you hated him?" Santana quietly asks.

"I hated him because he hated me. He hated me because I turned out to not be the son he wanted." Brittany reaches again to pour them some more vodka. After chugging that down, she begins. "I was born Brett. I don't remember too much but I do remember him playing with me and my mom. Then when I was six, I became Brittany. That's when he started hating me. It wasn't that bad because of my mom but then she died a couple years later."

"I don't understand. How could you be Brittany after six years?"

"Well, I guess having a penis confused even the doctors." Brittany joked and Santana's eyes bulged out.

"You have a penis?" Santana nonchalantly asks, or at least tries to.

Brittany laughs at her attempt to not be shocked. "Yeah, I do but don't, I know it's unusual. Do you wanna see it?" Brittany winks at Santana, causing her to spit out her cupcake. "I'm kidding, relax, Santana. So, what about you? Why are you here drinking with a stranger?"

"My boss propositioned me for sex."

Brittany straightened up. "What?"

"He said he'd promote me if he got to pound my 'tight, little ass'." Santana disdainfully quotes him.

Brittany stands up, enraged. How fucking dare he? "Yo, is he still there? Take me there and I'll beat his ass for you." She says as she grabs Santana's hand to pull her up but ends up falling onto her. "Shit, sorry. I fell. I'm not trying to have sex with you." She explains as she pushes herself off. "I swear, I'm not like him." Brittany panics and rambles.

"It's ok," Santana says, "you fell. I saw and felt what happened. But I can't take you there, I'll lose my job."

"What do you do?" the blonde asks as she sits back down.

"I work for a worldwide importation company."

"If I give you the money, would you be able to open your own?"

"Yeah." Santana nods absentmindedly. "Wait, what?" She starts drinking her water and looks back at Brittany.

"I just told you I got money from my father's death. I don't need it. I'm not married and don't have kids so I really don't need it. Take it." Brittany says as if it were really that simple.

"We've been drinking." Santana chuckles. "Come at me when we're sober." she says as she takes another sip of water

Brittany does the same before biting into another cupcake. "I had a feeling about you when I first saw you. You and I are going to be bffls." She states with a smile.

"Just best friends?" Santana frowns a bit.

"Well, tomorrow, we'll be business partners."

"So, best friends and business partners?"

"Yup. What else could a girl want?"

Santana doesn't say she just tosses her half eaten cupcake aside and pounces on Brittany.

"Santana!" Brittany's yells in shock as Santana kisses her. She starts to respond before remembering that they've both been drinking and they've just met and that's a dangerous combination. She doesn't want to take advantage of Santana. She pulls back, "Santana, we can't."

The shorter woman sits up in the blonde's lap. "Why not? Jesus H. Christ! I don't fucking understand, I got this misogynistic geezer at work trying to fuck my ass since I started and then you! I literally throw myself at you and you're saying no. What the fuck?!" Santana exasperatedly yells and throws her hands up in the air.

"San, Santana. Your boss is jerk and I promise I'll handle him. But I'm not a jerk, okay? We've both been drinking and we've just met."

"But, I want you. You're attractive, funny, you wanted to drunkenly defend me, you're generous. You're great. Why don't you want me? Am I not pretty enough?" Brittany is shocked that Santana would even think she wasn't pretty enough for anyone. She starts to panic when Santana begins to sniffle.

"No, no, no. Don't cry." She says as she sits up and wraps her arms around Santana and rocks them back and forth. "I do want you, I do. I was hoping by the time you left, I'd drop my balls and ask you out to dinner."

"Really?" Santana looked up at Brittany. "You were?"

"Yes. I knew I wasn't really going to get to know you enough tonight and you just seem like the type of woman I'd like to know. You have a nice handshake. The fact that you're breathtakingly stunning doesn't hurt either." Brittany says as she tries to lighten the mood.

"Yeah, I am. I'll be back first thing tomorrow so we could have breakfast." Santana states as she tries to get up.

"Whoa, whoa, you're nuts if you think I'm going to let you alone in the city like this. Come on, I'll give you some clothes and you can take my bed." Santana nodded and followed the blonde in the room.

Brittany picked out some boxer shorts and a old shirt for Santana to wear. "Here. Wear this. The bathroom's right there. Everything you'll need is in the cabinets. Call me if you need anything."

While Santana was changing, she left to go pick up the living room. She could never leave out any food because Lord Tubbington doesn't have any self-control. By the time she cleaned up and went to check on Santana, the brunette was laid face down. She laughed quietly as she picked out some clothes to sleep in.

"Britt?" Santana groggily asked as she turned to face the blonde, who was in the process of chaning.

"Yeah?" Brittany asked as she stopped pulling off her shirt.

"What are you doing?"

"Changing. Go back to sleep. I'll be here when you wake up."

Santana didn't budge. "Go on." She demanded. Her grogginess no longer there.

Brittany didn't know what to do. She took a gamble and decided to play the game. She finished taking off her shirt. She noticed how Santana's eyes widened when her upper body was exposed. Santana licked her lips. A subtle nod indicated that Brittany should continue. She slowly pulled off her pants, leaving her in her compression shorts.

"Those too."

Brittany swallowed thickly. She's never been so exposed before. Not even with the handful of women she's been with. It's always been quick and in the dark.

She hesitatingly pulled down her shorts and let out a sigh of relief when they were no longer digging into her.

"Come here."

Brittany's head shot up when she heard Santana's voice. She knows she should be nervous but she's not. She can't be around Santana. She walks up to the edge of the bed, where Santana had moved to.

Santana reached up and grabbed the back of her neck, kissing her softly. Instinctively, Brittany's hands went to wrap Santana's tight waist. She felt her flaccid penis rub against Santana's center, making her whimper. She opened her mouth and met Santana's tongue with hers. As they let their tongues massage each other, Brittany let her hands reach down and caress the brunette's perfect ass.

Brittany pulled back, feeling her cock harden. "We don't have to do anything tonight, San. We don't. I want to date you, not just fuck you."

"I know, I know. I want that too and I was okay with waiting until I saw your cock resting on top of you balls." Santana says before she licks up Brittany's throat. "I felt my pussy throb and my mouth water when I saw it. I've never had dick before, I've never wanted it but I want you. I want your dick, Britt-Britt. Are you going to give it to me?" The brunette grabs at Brittany's breasts and starts to rub her thumbs over her nipples.

Brittany can't think. All she can feel is her throbbing dick, Santana kissing her collarbone, and pinching her nipples. "Yes, I'll give you whatever you want. Take it from me, Santana."

Santana lets go of Brittany's breasts and lays back in the middle of the bed. "Give it to me." Brittany crawls over and lays on top of Santana, letting her cock rub on Santana's wet pussy.

"Fuck, San. That feels so good." the blonde leans down and softly kisses Santana as she grinds down on her pussy.

Santana's hand reach down and squeeze Brittany's ass to push her down harder and faster. "Brittany, fuck. No one's ever got me this wet before, fuck. I know you're going to give it to me good."

"Wait, wait. Santana, I don't have protection."

Santana stops her movements. "What? You don't have condoms? How can you not have any condoms? You have a penis." Santana exclaims.

"Well, I don't have sex. I haven't had sex in over a decade, when I was in college."

"You haven't had sex since college!?"

"No." Brittany sits up, careful to not rest too much of her weight on Santana. "It's never been an issue for me. Haven't met anyone I like."

Santana sat up, "Aww, my poor baby." She leaned in and kissed Brittany. "Don't worry, I'll give you a little something for tonight."

The blonde's dick twitched and Santana felt it. Santana wrapped her hand around Brittany's meat and started stroking it. "Brittany, I've never done this before."

"I don't care." Brittany leaned down and kissed her, reassuredly. "You're already making me feel better than I've ever felt before."

Santana's movements became a little more confident. "Really?" Brittany nodded, not being able to focus on anything other than Santana jerking her off. "Lay down, Britt." The pastry chef did as she was told. "I've really never done this before but I want to. I'll get better, I promise." Before Brittany could say anything, she felt Santana lick her dick head.

"Fuuuuck." She moaned out as Santana kept tonguing her slit.

Soon she felt, her entire head being encompassed by a wet heat. She's never gotten a blow job before, she had no idea it could feel this good. Santana's mouth took in more and more of her cock and soon enough Santana's pouty lips were wrapped around the base of her cock. "Santana, Santana, San, baby." She said as she pulled back the luscious brown locks of hair. If Santana was sucking her dick, she was going to make sure to see it all. The brunette pulled back, jerking her with her left hand, until she could suck on the engorged mushroom head.

"Was that good?" Santana asked as she furiously stroked that cock.

"I'm going to come already. That's how perfect it was." Brittany said out of breath, her body shaking.

Instantly, Santana began bobbing up and down on the blonde's cock, occasionally letting hit the back of her throat. All that could be heard in the room was Brittany's moaning and Santana slurping on her dick.

"Babe, pull back. I'm going to come." Santana picked up the pace and palmed Brittany's balls, making Brittany lose it completely. "Saantanaaaaa, yessss, yesss." the smaller woman kept sucking the softening dick, swallowing everything in her mouth, while Brittany laid there panting, struggling to catch her breath. "Wow. Wow."

"Was it good?" Santana shyly asked, as she sat back on her heels.

"Come here. I can't move." Brittany chuckled in her post-orgasm haze. Santana shuffled up and laid her head on Brittany's chest. Brittany laid a kiss to her head. "Santana, that was amazing. Not only did I have the most awesome orgasm ever, I had because of you. Thank you. Give me a second and I'll return the favor."

Santana nodded and let her hand trail down the blonde's abs. She reached the curls and let herself play with them. She kept going and ran her finger down, the soft dick laying against her thigh. She felt it twitch. She grabbed it and felt Brittany's breath hitch.

"Fuck, Santana. I swear you're going to get me hard again." Brittany giggled.

"I don't know what to tell you. It's perfect. It suits you. I can't picture you with a pussy."

"Well, thank you. Now, spread those pretty legs for me. I want to eat you."


	2. Chapter 2

"As tempting as that sounds, can we just go to sleep? I'm so tired. I never knew sucking cock was so exhausting." Santana laughed. "C'mon." She crawled under the covers and and waited for Brittany to join her.

"Hey, this is my bed! I should be inviting you into it." Brittany playfully chided as she got under the covers and wrapped herself around Santana. She contained her moan when she felt her soft member rub against Santana's behind.

Santana wiggled against Brittany, trying to tease her a little bit. "It feels nice being in your arms. I feel warm. Like inside and out. I think I'll keep you, Britt." The brunette said with a sleepy sigh.

Laughing, Brittany nuzzles into the crook of Santana's neck. "I think I'll keep you too. Good night, San."

"Good night, Britt."

Brittany fell asleep thinking of how ludicrous it was falling asleep with a woman she just met after almost having sex with her. It was ludicrous but it felt too wonderful to fight. Earlier, she was reminded of how her own flesh and blood turned his back on her for being different. She was reminded that being a woman with a fully functional and capable penis wasn't the norm. She worked for years finally trying to gain some closure, some acceptance of herself. Ultimately, she just accepted that she wouldn't be accepted.

Hearing that her father died and left his estate to her confused her. Yes, she felt no need to mourn over his death because he essentially was a stranger to her so it seems wrong for her to accept it. Then she met Santana. She'll just give Santana what she needs and save the rest for a rainy day.

Santana. The other girls mostly just wanted to sleep with her because of her penis; to see what it was like to sleep with a woman with a penis. It made her feel like an even bigger freak but not with Santana. Santana just wanted her. Despite of her penis. She knows that she is not her penis but when Santana accepted, and definitely embraced, her penis, she herself felt accepted and embraced. Finally. It only took her a couple of decades.

She was the last to fall asleep but the first to wake up. Her face was buried in Santana's hair and her hands splayed across her belly. Brittany has never woken up with another girl like this. Yes, she and Quinn used to cuddle all the time but this was more intimate. She hummed in satisfaction as she lead one hand to Santana's sex. Brittany's hand stilled over the smooth mound when Santana moved. Satisfied that Santana was still sleeping, she gently began to rub her nub. She kept a languid pace until she herself could no longer handle it. She reached a little lower and circled the brunette's entrance, trying to pull her out of her sleep.

"Inside." She heard Santana mumble.

It worked.

The blonde dipped the tip of her finger, making Santana moan. She pulled out only to dip her finger in again. Santana's began to rock back against Brittany. "Don't you dare fucking tease me, Brittany." Santana hissed at her.

Santana's rocking made her length harden. She pulled back Santana's leg to have a better angle, as she pushed into Santana with two fingers. "Fuckkk, babyyyy." groaned the brunette in pleasure.

Brittany didn't move her fingers, she just let Santana move until her dick adjusted between Santana's ass cheeks. She curled her fingers as much as she could, causing Santana to squeal, and then she began to quickly pump into her. She pinched the tanned woman's nipple with her other hand as she began to move her dick and hand faster.

"Shit, shit, shit, don't stop." Santana said as she reached back to try to grab any part of the blonde that she could. The two moving in sync brought them both near climax. Brittany's fingers were getting squeezed by Santana's tight pussy with every thrust; she could only imagine what her dick would feel like being choked by that wet pussy.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, Santana!" Brittany yelled as she came in between them.

"Don't stop, don't stop, I'm almost there, uh, uh, uh-" Santana was cut off when she felt Brittany's other hand rub her clit. "Yes, yes, YEESSS!" Santana screamed as she came all over Brittany's hands. Brittany slowly brought Santana down from her high and brought her hand to her mouth.

"Shit. You taste so good." Brittany moaned as she ran her tongue over her fingers. "Maybe instead of pastries, I should sell your come." She giggled as she laid back.

"Are you sure you haven't had sex since college? Because, shit. Like, seriously, though. See?! I can't even talk now!"

Brittany laughed at Santana as she scooted away in order to be able to turn Santana so they could face each other. She leaned in and gave Santana a kiss. "Yes, I'm sure. I work with my hands so I got that down. But, sadly, I don't work with my penis. Who knows how much practice I'll need with that?" She said with a fake sadness as she winked at Santana.

Santana leaned down and sucked Brittany's nipple before talking. "It's fine. I'm free nights and weekends so we can practice. I refuse to be mediocre at anything, Brittany. Since there is new equipment involved for me, you best believe I'll be practicing. I'll be the best at sucking you off and riding your cock, baby. Don't doubt that for a second." Santana husked as she latched on the blonde's nipple again, causing her to arch her back.

Out of breath the blonde tried to speak, "No one's, uh, ever done that to me."

The smaller woman pulls back and looks at Brittany, "Done what, Britt?"

"I've only ever been on top and never had anyone blow me or give me a hand job. No one's ever really seen it either."

"Why?"

"I hated it. I didn't want anyone to see it. I blamed it for how I grew up. The couple of times I've had sex, it was really fucking. There was nothing gentle or sensual about it. Only me pounding into these women. It felt like I had something to prove, I don't know. I'm fine about it now. Mostly because I've not been thinking about having sex with. If I get aroused, I jerk off and that's that or I go work out." Brittany explained, a little anxious about opening up so much.

"I'm sorry you went through that but now if you get aroused, you have me. You can have me anyway you want. If you want to be gentle and sweet with me, you have me. If you want to beat my pussy up, you have me. I just want you. You're sweet and sexy. That's all I could ever want. I don't care that you're packing a penis, I really don't." Santana said before straddling Brittany and rubbing her pussy over Brittany's dick.

"Oh, shit." The blonde reached out and caressed Santana's thighs.

"Fuck me, Brittany. I don't care about the condoms, come over me but fuck me. I want to be close to you." Santana sincerely told Brittany as she slowed her movements.

Brittany nodded and turned them over, leaving Santana onto her back. She reached down and softly kissed her. Moaning into the kiss, Brittany swiped Santana's lip and was met with an awaiting tongue. Their tongues massaged each other as Brittany rocked her dick against Santana's pussy. She felt Santana reach down and guide her member into her.

Her tip is met is with a delicious heat. She wants to relish in the feeling but Santana moves her hips, signaling that she wants more. She pushes all the way in and opens her eyes to look in Santana's eyes.

"Open your eyes, San." She whispers against the brunette's lips,

Santana struggles to open them but when she does, she's met with Brittany's darkened eyes. Staring into her lover's eyes, she pulls back, moaning at the tightness surrounding her, and pushes back in. Watching Santana's face change with pleasure as she struggles to keep her eyes open.

"Sanny, you feel so good. So, so, so good. I want to stay inside you forever. Fuck." Brittany pushes back into Santana.

"You're stretching me so good. Damn, you're big. Faster. Harder. Do whatever you want. Remember that I just want you." the brunette sincerely says as she looks into Brittany's eyes.

The blonde speeds up her pace, pulling all the way back until her head is almost out and buries herself to the hilt every time. Santana's pussy is sucking her back in, making it harder and harder to pull out. She can feel her body trembling against Santana's; they're close.

Wrapping her arms underneath Santana, Brittany completely lowers herself onto her, her hands cradling the back of her head as her thumbs rub circles on her neck. She kisses Santana deeply as she makes her thrusts more and more powerful.

Finally, Santana's trembling reaches its peak and she comes on Brittany's length. Brittany slows her thrusts down drawing out Santana's orgasm and then pulls out. Santana barely responsive ask, "why didn't you come?"

Brittany leans back onto her heels and begins to stroke herself. She looks at Santana's breasts moving up and down as she catches her breath. She looks at the drops of sweat trailing down Santana's perfect stomach. Her strokes become faster and rougher, her moaning becomes higher. She looks at Santana's glistening pussy, her swollen lips, and her clit soaked with her come.

She leans down and aims right at it, releasing rope after rope of come on Santana's pussy. Her climax is heightened by the feeling of marking Santana as hers. She brings her other hand and smears her come around Santana's sex.

"Well, shit. If that's you with out practice, I better get my cunt in shape for you with practice." Santana laughs as she runs her fingers down to where Brittany's are, then reaches farther and pushes her fingers in, making herself moan. Santana pulls them out and wraps her hand around Brittany's softening penis to stroke it. She brings her hand to her mouth, covered in both of their juices. She sticks her fingers in her mouth and sucks on them, staring right at the blonde. "Fuck, we taste good together. Come here." Santana grabs onto Brittany and kisses her gently, wrapping her legs and arms around her. "Let's shower. You owe me breakfast." Santana says very serious.

The blonde shakes with laughter, "That I do, that I do."


	3. Chapter 3

Brittany showers by herself because Santana seems to have had a sudden narcoleptic episode and knocked out the second Brittany rolled out of bed. That's fine, though; she knows that they probably wouldn't have been all that productive if they'd shower together. She briefly considers asking Santana how she would prefer Brittany to groom 'down there' but then decides that might be a tad too presumptuous. But then again, they already had sex so... She makes sure she's super clean 'down there' and every where for Santana. Not that she doesn't keep herself clean she just wants to put a little more effort in now that she has Santana. Does she really _have _Santana? They did kiss and hold each other and then Santana cuddled her dick with her mouth which led to sex, really, really, really nice sex but what does it mean?

The blond had to suffer with Quinn and her lesbian 'what does it mean?' dilemmas all the damn time but she's never had the opportunity to experience that (fortunately). Until now (unfortunately?). She kinda' hoped having a penis would make her exempt from that sort of stuff. Guess not.

After her shower, she quietly throws on some panties – just because she has a dick doesn't mean she can't wear pretty undergarments – some shorts and a 'Blondes Do It Better' shirt. She walks over to Santana's side and bends down, peppering kisses all around her face.

She hears the brunette giggle and buries her face under the pillows. In a word: cute.

"Wakey, wakey." Brittany says as she runs her fingers through Santana's slightly knotted hair – she's definitely not judging, it's fantastic knowing that she was kinda' the cause of those knots.

"No." Santana grumbles from underneath the pillows.

Amused, Brittany responds "No?"

"No."

"What do I have to do for you to get outta bed?"

Santana pulls out from underneath the pillows and lays on her back, smirking up at Brittany. "Well, my first wake-up call wasn't all that bad. Why don't you take pointers from that?"

"I thought I owed you breakfast?" Brittany asks and is promptly met by the brunette's grumbling stomach.

"Ugh, my stomach would cockblock my vagina. Hey! I can legitimately say that now because you have a cock. Go Santana!" the tanned woman discreetly reached out and cupped Brittany's member, emphasizing her point.

"Mmhhh, Sanny." Brittany moans but then quickly remembers that she has to feed Santana. Like, real food. "C'mon. While you shower, I'll cook us up some breakfast."

One last squeeze for good measure. "Sure. Sounds like a good trade." the brunette concedes.

Brittany leads Santana to the bathroom and tells her to help herself to anything. She quickly whips up quite possibly the biggest breakfast her apartment has ever seen. Mostly because she forgot to ask Santana what she wanted. Breakfast leftover for dinner, anyone?

She manages to finish her buffet breakfast in a flash and has time to send her best friend Quinn a text.

_Quinnie! Have I got some news for you! Let's have lunch this week?_

_Shit, I'm 30 fucking years old. DON'T CALL ME THAT. Sure, how's Tuesday?_

_I'm Brittany. Bitch. I can call you whatever I want. Come Tuesday, I shall still be calling you 'Quinnie'._

_See ya then, asshole._

"What's cookin', good lookin'?' Santana asks as she saunters into the kitchen, wearing a tank top and some shorts Brittany didn't even remember having.

"Everything. I made you French toast, pancakes, eggs, and bacon. I totally forgot to ask you what you wanted. I can make you something else if you want." Brittany asks she sets her phone down and walks towards the smaller woman, setting her hands around Santana's waist.

Santana leans up and gently kisses Brittany. "No, what you made smells faaabulous! Take me to your food." the brunette playfully commands. Brittany leads her to her living room where she set all of the food on the coffee table. "Wow, it looks even better than it smells." Santana sits down and pulls Brittany next to her, laying a kiss to her neck. "Thank you, Britt." she nuzzles into the blonde.

"No problem, go on, eat!"

The two eat. Well, Brittany eats while Santana inhales her food. It's adorable how her cheeks are all puffed out like a squirrel. Is it a squirrel or a gopher? Is it rude to relate someone you're attracted to a rodent? Probably...

"Shit." Brittany hears Santana say as she leans forward, setting down her empty plate.

"What?"

The shorter woman shifts, now facing Brittany. "I shoveled that food in my mouth. That's not very ladylike, is it?"

"You're hilarious. I thought it was the cutest thing. Don't worry about it. I'm glad you liked it." the blonde smiles at Santana as she picks up some of the plates and heads to the kitchen.

"Really?"

"Yes, really! I took it as a compliment." Brittany definitely wouldn't mind cooking for her again. She brings back more water for them and sits down on the couch where she was before.

"Good, 'cause I gotta tell you: it was the greatest thing I've ever had in my mouth." Santana whispers near Brittany's ear, causing her to visibly shudder.

"Really?" the blonde ask, her voice cracking as if her balls were dropping for the first time.

The brunette traces the shell of her ear with her tongue before answering. "Actually, no." Brittany feels a hand trailing up her thigh. "This was the greatest thing I've ever had in my mouth." Santana says as she gently squeezes the chef's hardening dick.

"Oh-hh?" Brittany responds with a shaky voice.

"Uh-huh. And I'd really like to have it in my mouth again. I'd like to thank you for making me breakfast." Santana husks into her ear as she rubs over her shorts.

"You don't have to thank me, silly. It was my pleasure."

"Well, I would really love it if you'd let me pleasure you with my mouth."

"Ook – ahem, okay."

"Okay?" the brunette asks clearly amused at Brittany's reactions.

"Yes. Please? If you don't mind. It's okay if you don't want to." Brittany stills Santana's hand, not wanting her to feel pressured into doing it.

Santana doesn't say anything, she just kisses her way down Brittany's body before leaning down all the way and nuzzles her face against Brittany's dick.

"You don't have to. I swear I won't get mad."

The brunette pulls down Brittany's waistband, letting her rock hard dick slap against her stomach. Santana moans, swearing her can hear it throb. She pulls the shorts all the way down her legs. She stares hungrily at Brittany's meat before leaning over swiping her tongue across Brittany's sac.

"Ooooh, fuuuckkkk." Brittany moans out as her hands shoot out to caress Santana's shoulders.

The brunette smirks at the blonde's reactions and she swiftly sucks one of Brittany's balls into her mouth. Brittany's muscles start to quake already and begins panting; she's a bit embarrassed that's she's already so close but then again, a beautiful woman is rolling her balls in her mouth so she really can't bring herself to give a fuck.

"Sanny, that feels so good, so, so, so good." Her fingers massages deep into Santana's shoulders

Santana spits out Brittany's balls and runs her tongue from the base of the blonde's cock all the way up to the tip. She dips her tongue into the slit and is immediately greeted with pre-come.

"Fuck, you taste amazing." She says as she licks underneath the gorging dick head before licking back down to her balls. Furiously licking them again and again and again. She can feel them becoming swollen with come. She sucks on them one last time before bring her hand up and begins to tug on them as she licks circles up Brittany's shaft. Reaching the tip and sucking harshly on it, until she dips her tongue into the slit, trying to draw out more pre-come.

"Wait, wait, wait!"

Santana jolts upright, worried that she'd hurt Brittany. "What, what? What'd I do? Did I use too much teeth? I heard that happens sometimes, sorry! I'll be more careful!"

"What? No? I don't think you bit me. It felt really, really, really good. Like last night, it feels soooo good! I just, I just didn't get a chance to ask you. Are you okay with my hair?"

The brunette looks at the blonde's shiny, golden locks. "Your hair's nice?" Not really sure where Brittany was going with this.

"Thank you but I meant the hair surrounding my bits."

"Oh!" Santana looks down. She didn't really notice, it's nice and trimmed. Not too much, not too little. "Oh, you're fine. You don't have an uncontrollable bush or a disgusting porn star landing strip. But I doubt I'd really mind if you did have either one of those."

"Whew, good. I'm glad." Brittany nodded.

"Are you all right with mine? I can grow it back out if you want."

"No, no. Whatever you want is fine, San."

"Okay, good. Can I get back to what I was doing?" Santana asks but before Brittany's able to answer, Santana already pushed the blonde's cock down her throat, her lips firmly around Brittany's base.

Brittany screams out Santana's name as she massages the woman's neck, careful not to push her down. She can feel Santana's throat massage her dick and she's about to explode in her mouth. Brittany leans her head back in ecstasy and moves her hand into Santana's shorts, cupping her mound, while Santana keeps bobbing up and down her dick. She can't believe this is happening to her, she can't believe she's this lucky. This seemingly amazing woman is pleasuring her like never before, this seemingly amazing woman is sucking her dick like there's nothing wrong with it. This seemingly amazing woman just slurped so good around her dick while tugging on her balls.

"Fuck, fuck, fuuuuckkk!" Brittany yells out as she explodes in Santana's mouth, while Santana just keeps drinking it and grinding down on Brittany's hand.

The brunette sits up and discreetly wipes her mouth and smiles at the sight of Brittany with her head tossed back and her hand in Santana's shorts.

"Brittany?"

"Hmm?" The blonde hums in response.

"You should run down to the corner store and get us some condoms. Sucking your dick made me so wet. Surely you can feel that." the brunette smirks as she begins to suck on Brittany's neck.

Brittany's eyes snap open "Fuck, I'm a fucking asshole. I didn't even get to make you climax. Sorry, I'm sorry." Brittany instinctively covers her member.

Santana pulls back. Looking into Brittany's clear, blue eyes and caressing her cheek. "Hey, why are you being so shy? After last night and this morning I thought you'd be better about this. What's going on, gorgeous?" Santana asks as she pushes back some hair away from Brittany's face.

"Um, I wasn't really thinking about it then. Now I am. You cannot imagine how wonderful you've made me feel. I just don't know if I can make you feel as good. I don't want to embarrass myself. It's like you're too good to be true." She was just acting out of instinct and lust, now she can't. She's exposed. She's physically exposed in a way she's never been.

"I think you're over-thinking this. Everything you did to me has been great so far. I don't see how that would change." the brunette soothingly tells her and softly kisses her.

"I told my best friend about you."

"You did?"

Brittany nods, "Well, no. I told them that I was going to tell them about you on Tuesday."

Santana gets up, sheds her pesky clothing and grabs her phone out of her purse. Brittany's jaw open at the sight of Santana's perfect, naked body. The sunlight coming in through the window, perfectly highlighting her curves and definition. "Hold on." She tells Brittany, sitting down as she dials with her right hand and brushes Brittany's hand away from her wet, semi-hard cock with her left and begins stroking it, twisting her wrist at the top. Both of them relishing the wet noise of Santana stroking her.

"What are you doi-" Brittany is cut off when the brunette leans over and kisses her.

"Relax." Santana whispers against her lips. "Hey, Rach! Yeah, I'm going to stop you right there because I have important news." Santana excitedly says as her strokes get faster, her eyes meeting the blonde's with a new intensity. "I met a beautiful blonde last night. I stayed over and hopefully, she'll stay at my place tonight." Santana punctuates her question with a rough squeeze at the base of her cock, making the blonde moan. "Yeah, I cannot wait to tell you all about her. But I gotta go now. Bye, love you, BJ." The brunette tosses her phone aside and straddles Brittany lap, while she rubs her thumb over Brittany's sensitive dick head, mashing their lips together. She furiously jacks off Brittany, loving the feel of the warm, pulsing, soft flesh in her hand. Loving how the blonde is kneading her breast and trembling against her. Loving how the blonde is whimpering into her mouth.

She feels a sticky warmth on the underside of her chin. Bingo. Brittany came. And came everywhere.

"Jesus, Brittany. Is there supposed to be this much? That's some range you got there."

Brittany blushes a little and says "I don't really know what's normal. Never had anything to compare it to. Quinn said I should be proud of my penis and myself."

Santana feels a pang of jealously. "Wait? My best friend, Rachel Berry is dating a Quinn."

"Rachel, 'beautiful, Broadway, bombshell, Barbra'?" Brittany recites what Quinn always tells her.

"Quinn, 'strong, silent type, timeless beauty, photographer'?"

"Holy shit! The four of us were supposed to have dinner next week!" Brittany exclaims as she brings their lips together and wraps her arms around Santana's lithe waist.

"Interesting. But disclaimer. Might be too early to be bringing this up and maybe you shouldn't tell Quinn but I should disclose this since I feel you and I are going to be in each other's life for a while so-"

Santana's rambling is cut off my Brittany's fingers tracing up and down her pussy lips. "You're rambling. Get to the point."

"Rach and I used to be fuck buddies." Santana lays her arms over Brittany's shoulders, gripping onto the back of the couch.

Brittany's hand stills. "But now you're just best friends, right?"

"Of course." Santana answers, rocking against the blonde's hand, her eyes fluttering shut.

The chef's hand continues, "Okay, cool. I lost my virginity to Quinn so, you know."

"Oh." then tanned woman's hips stop and her eyes snap open. Her jealously making a comeback.

"But that's okay, right? I mean, we were 18 and she was my bffl back then too."

"Did you, ahem, have feelings for her?"

"Gosh, no. She's like my sister. We just thought it'd be easier that way. Less pressure. It was really awkward, she almost broke my nose and I came the second I was in her. It took a couple times before I could hold it to make her come."

"A couple times?!" Santana's irrational jealously making her shout out.

"Well, yeah, I wanted her to climax too. I'm a lady, I'm considerate."

"Did you use a condom?"

"No. We were both virgins and she's been on anti-conception stuff for the longest. Apparently it sucks having a period." Brittany shrugs, as her fingers circle around Santana's entrance.

Santana puts her lips near Brittany's ear, "How did she say your come felt inside her?"

"She said it felt warm and she was surprised it didn't 'drip out'. But apparently it's not really supposed to drip out anyway."

"Did you like coming inside her?" the brunette husks into Brittany's ear again.

"Well, I mean, it feel nice but you know, it's Quinn. I liked being inside you way more." Brittany says as she dips her finger tip into Santana's warmth.

"Was she tight?"

"You're tighter."

"Was she wet?"

"You're way wetter. Your pussy squeezed so hard on my dick. Shit, my dick felt good in you and now," Brittany thrusts two fingers deep inside of Santana, "now fingers feel so good inside of you. Ride my fingers, baby." Brittany tells Santana but she's not sure where that came from. All she knows is that Santana clenching her walls around her fingers as she drops herself again and again on them and her breast bouncing in front of her is fantastic. She sneaks her other hand and thumbs on Santana's clit.

Santana yells out even more, "Yes, yes, yeeees, yesss! Don't stop, don't stopppp." The blonde curls her fingers and feels a gush of warmth all around her hand and stomach as Santana trembles against her. "Ah, ah, I'm sensitive, Britt. Fuck, fuck, FUCK! That was so good. Don't move. Don't move." Santana mumbles against Brittany's neck.

"Are you ok?"

Santana pulls back, her chest still heaving from her orgasm. "I just squirted all over you and you're asking me if I'm ok?"

"Uh, yeah."

"What did I ever do to deserve you?" Santana leans down to kiss Brittany again.

"I think I should be asking that. You've already made me embraced and accepted, you're cute and cuddly but gorgeous at the same time, and you're hilarious. Oh, and I guess the couple of blowjobs you've given me aren't all that bad either." Brittany grins at Santana and looks at her in adoration. Both of them thinking they could become accustomed to this,.

"You, Miss Pierce, are going to be stuck with me for a very, very long time."

"Keep making me feel all giddy inside and you've got yourself a deal."

"Good." She slips Brittany some more tongue. "Wow. Hi. What's the plan for today? I mean, you're totally coming home with me tonight but before that."

"What ever you'd like to do. Marley runs the stores on the weekends. I'm all yours."

"Well, in that case, I think we need another shower and then I'd like to fool around some more and then I'd like to take you out to lunch. Followed by a my apartment. Yes? No? Maybe so?"

"Sounds fantastic. Go, go get in the shower. I'll put the rest of the stuff away.


	4. Chapter 4

Surely, Santana gets in the shower and is joined up by Brittany. A fondling session and another blowjob later, Santana is on her back with her legs spread wide open. Her hands gripping at Brittany's hair while the blonde sucks on her clit.

"More, more, more." Santana breathes out.

Brittany gladly keeps sucking on the swollen clit, until she begins to flick her tongue against it.

"Yeah, _yeaahhhh, _fuckkkk."

The blonde licks down Santana's sex and pulls one of Santana's pussy lips into her mouth. She sucks on it and then licks across to the other one, giving it the same treatment. She lets go and without teasing, spears her tongue into the brunette, instantly becoming addicted to her taste. Her sweet, sweet taste.

The blonde moaning and pushing her own sex into the bed, trying to find release. "Fuck, you taste so fucking good. Am I doing good, baby? Do you like it?"

"YESSSS. Shit, yes. You're so good at that, keep going, keep going."

Brittany proudly massages the inside of Santana's wet pussy with her tongue. Swirling as deep inside as she can get. She lets go of one of Santana's hands and begins to circle around the recently neglected nub, while she's flicking her tongue in and out of Santana. She can feel Santana shake even more, her walls deliciously tightening around her tongue. She quickly latches on to Santana's clit again and thrusts two fingers inside, curling them and makes Santana come again.

"Brittanyyyyyyy,_ fuuckkkkk."_

Brittany cleans up the brunette's pussy and then lays on her back next to a gasping Santana, running her tongue over her lips, wanting to taste more of Santana.

"Since college? Really?" Santana shakes her head in disbelief.

"Yes, but technically, I've never done that before."

The smaller woman sits up and looks down at Brittany, "You're joking?!"

"No."

"Fuck!" Santana reaches out and grabs Brittany's face. "I struck gold with you."

Brittany's face drops and looks away. "Oh."

Santana's grin disappears, "What 'oh'?" She asks worried.

"I, uh, is this just about sex with you? I mean, with what we've done in the last few hours? Is this all we're going to do?" Brittany's stomach drops as she thinks Santana only wants her for sex. She can't seems to explain it but she's already attached to the woman cradling her face.

"No! No, no, no! I'm genuinely attracted to you, physically and emotionally. I swear, Brittany." the smaller woman bordering on desperate tries to tell Brittany. She sighs, "But you're right, you're right. I shouldn't have pushed you especially after what you told me." She lays back and looks at the ceiling.

Feeling a weight off her shoulders, she cuddles into Santana's side. "You didn't push me. I wanted it, I really wanted it. I just want more from you. You intrigue me, San." she whispers into her neck.

"You intrigue me too, gorgeous." The brunette kisses the silky, blonde hair. "How about we freshen up and go to lunch? Do something suitable for public?"

"Great! I just gotta go to the bathroom and take care of this." Brittany says as she points to her hardened meat.

Santana bites her lip as she looks at the now purple tip, her mouth watering. She hesitantly begins, "I know we said we were going to do more than just sex but can I?" She points to Brittany's dick. "Take care of it for you? I want to make you feel nice. It's like you're fucking addicting; the noises you make, the way your body quivers, and your face. I want to be able to make do all of that." Santana sincerely tells her while running her thumb across the blond's jaw. "Like, it feels like I've never done this before; it feels so, so good with you, Britt. No one else has ever made my body react like you have."

Brittany was speechless. She just stares at Santana, not knowing what to say. The last few hours have been an entire new ballpark for her. All she knows is that she feels the exact same way Santana does: addicted.

The baker clears her throat. "Okay."

"Good. How do you want me?"

"Um, whichever way you want."

"I was hoping you'd say that. Lay back, gorgeous." Brittany lays back and Santana straddles her, her wet, heat rubbing against her dick. She begins to rock against it.

"Fuck. This feels good." She speeds up her grinding as she gropes at Brittany's breasts.

Brittany is hypnotized by the dark haired beauty rubbing her pussy all over her dick and playing with her breasts so good. The way those glistening pussy lips cover her dick makes her wild.

"I'm gonna come, Brittany. I'm gonna come!" Santana yells as thrusts even harder bringing Brittany to her own climax and exploding all over her stomach.

She has to stop Santana from licking it up. That woulda' gotten her hard again and it was already lunch time. The two freshened up and got their things ready and made their way to lunch.

/

Hand in hand they walk out of Brittany's apartment to Santana's car. The brunette opens the door for Brittany and helps her in, with a peck on the lips. The two make small talk about whatever song that's playing on the radio. Before they know it, Santana is parking in front of a little diner, apparently a block away from her building.

They sit on the same side of the booth and Santana immediately wraps her arm around Brittany's waist.

"So, Britt, are you feeling better about your father's passing?"

"I don't really care that he died. What bothers me is that I don't feel anything, like grief or sadness, over his death. Half of me is him, you know. But whatever. He left me his estate and I met you and now I'm going to give you that inheritance so you could fund your company. Win, win." Brittany leaned to kiss Santana's full lips.

"Wait, you were serious about that? Wait. Sweetie, from what you told me, it's so completely understandable that you don't feel anything about it. It does not make you a bad person. I promise you it doesn't. It just means that you were able to let go of how he treated when you were younger."

Brittany wrapped her arms around Santana and thanked her. She really hasn't met anyone who has made her feel like this, truly at peace. Where she belongs.

Their food comes and they quickly dig in being as they tired themselves out earlier. Santana held on to Brittany's hand while they ate, perks of being a lefty. Brittany loved their sudden intimacy. Yes, it seemed a little quick but it didn't really bother her. She spent 30 years without Santana, she wasn't complaining. They were kinda' getting caught up on lost time.

Santana wiped her mouth with her napkin and leaned back into the booth. "My food was great but I'll bet money that if you had made it, it would've been better."

"You'd be betting right, babe. I am a pretty great cook." The blonde winked as she took a sip from her drink.

"Cocky, I like that."

"Nope, just self-aware. Don't you forget it." Brittany said as she pulled out her wallet from her purse.

The brunettes hand shot out to stop Brittany's hand. "Wait, what are you doing?"

"It might not have been as good as my food but I still have to pay for it, silly." The baker said amused.

Santana pulled out her credit card from her bra and smacked over Brittany's. "I'm going to pay."

"No."

"Yes."

Brittany sighed. "If you let me pay for this, I'll let you pay for the condoms."

Santana quickly pulled away. "If you want." She shrugged her shoulders, trying to seem nonchalant despite the growing wetness between her legs at the thought of having sex with the blonde.

They settled the bill and made their way to the nearest store for some condoms.

"But, seriously. We're only using these until I get my birth control figured out. I was thinking IUD because my sister said it was way better but I'd have to ask my gyno about it."

"I don't mind condoms. I just like being close to you." Brittany said as she kissed Santana's temple.

"You're funny. You might not mind condoms but I'm sure I will. First off, they cost money. Second, it'll be a hassle to always stop during. Thirdly, I liked feeling your warmth all up in me. That was new to me. I likey. Oh, and a lot of my friends say that it could, like, make my vagina feel funny, so..."

Brittany a bit speechless. "I'll do whatever you want." Quinn slept with two guys and then a slew of women, so no condom talk there. Kurt was a prude and quite possibly a 30 – year old virgin. Marley is schtuping Kitty.

Santana turned her attention to the wall of boxes. "Good. Okay, how big are you?"

"Um, I don't know. You were well acquainted with it, you tell me."

"What do you mean, you don't know? Haven't you measured it? If I had one like yours, I'd measure it for bragging rights."

"Well. No."

"Why not?"

"There was no point. Like I said, my penis and I haven't always been on good terms. The condoms I bought in college, I can't remember if they fit properly or not." Brittany chuckled.

"Well, you're not average, I know that much but I can't remember how big my toys are so nothing to compare. So we'll start with the large and extra large." Santana picks up the first large she sees. "7.5" She says and tilts her head a little bit and then looks at Brittany's crotch. "No." She finds another that says eight. "Okay, that sounds better but maybe a little bigger. We gotta measure you anyway because these things say 'shaft girth' and 'head girth' and I don't fucking know any of this shit. They teach this shit in school?"

"Uh, no. I don't think so."

"And that's why girls get pregnant in high school. I'm teaching our kids about this shit right when they hit puberty. Well, after I learn about it." Santana grumbles as she reads the other packages. Brittany smiles brightly as her heart warms up after hearing Santana say 'our kids'. It was probably a slip of the tongue but still, having kids now is more plausible than it was yesterday.

"... should get lube!" Brittany tunes back in as Santana excitedly moves over to the lubricants.

"Lube for what?"

"What do you mean for what?"

"I thought you got wet enough? Did I hurt you? Why didn't you say anything?"

Santana grabbed Brittany's hand and kissed her knuckles. "Relax, sweet pea. I just like how some tingle, I would imagine it would make you feel good too. And I always wanted to try anal but I never really thought about asking any of my girlfriends. Is that something you'd be interested in?"

"Wouldn't that hurt you? I really don't want to hurt you. I cannot stress that enough."

Santana steps forward and kisses Brittany. "Britt, you're not going to hurt me. I promise. We'll look into that. I think I'll like it but I think you'll really like it. But they really do have other fancy lubes that make you feel all tingly."

"You already make me feel tingly, San." Brittany grinned.

"You're so sweet but c'mon, we're getting these" Santana lifts her basket to show Brittany. Her eyes widen at all the things in there.

"Do we really need all that?"

"Yes."

The bill came out to more than 70 bucks and Brittany could not believe it. She didn't think having a penis would be so expensive. But, at least it'd be cheaper than a baby. So, that's good. Santana opened the door for her and helped her out. She held her and her bags as they made their way to the elevator.

She looked around at the fancy apartment. Dark stained hardwood floors, the walls a warm color, the black leather couches and beautiful photographs on the walls. "Shit, your place is fancy. You must've thought my place was a dump."

"What? No. Your place is great. I just have work here so I thought I could do that while we spend time together. Is that all right?"

"Of course! Tell me where to put my bag and go get your work."

"Just put it in my bedroom, second door on your left. I gotta go get my laptop. Meet me in the living room."

Santana's bedroom is almost as big as her entire apartment. The huge bed in the middle barely took up any space. She drops her bag in what seems to be a shoe closet. She picks one and hopes to be the same shoe size as Santana.

"Yes!" she whispers. Lucky her, her entire shoe collection basically quadrupled.

She heads back to the living room, making a mental note to ask for a tour, where Santana is laying back with her laptop in her lap and wine glasses on the table. She sits down and lays Santana's legs on her lap, massaging her feet.

"Shit, that feels good, baby. I poured us red wine but I have white if you want."

"I don't need wine, I plan on getting drunk off you." Brittany winks at Santana.

"Don't worry, I plan on drinking you dry too. I just have to proof read these memos. I can do the rest later. The remote is there, help yourself."

Brittany doesn't mind just sitting there with Santana so she just keeps on massaging her feet. She must've fallen asleep because she wakes up to Santana nuzzling her face.

"Wake up, Britt."

"No, come sleep with me." She wraps her arms around Santana's waist and pulls her closer. She feels Santana straddle her and wrap her arms around her shoulders.

"Ok." Santana says. As she's falling back asleep, she feels Santana grinding down on her.

Her eyes snap open "Oh!"

"I thought you were sleeping." Santana teases and rocks her body even harder.

The taller woman, circles her arms around Santana. "You kinda' woke us up there."

Santana bends down and nibbles on her ear. "Good because I finished my work and I think I need to be rewarded." She whispers.

"How should I do that?"

"With loads and loads of smooching and fondling."

"You don't say?"

"I do say, let's go my room. I found a ruler!" Santana exclaims excitedly, making Brittany chuckle.

Brittany lifts Santana up and walks them to her room. She sets Santana down. "Uh, what now?"

"Take your pants off. Actually, take everything off. Are you hard?"

"I'm getting there. You take your clothes off too."

Both of them undress themselves. Santana leans back and spreads her legs open, letting Brittany look as her wetness. Brittany moves her hand to her growing member and starts thumbing her tip. Santana crooks her finger, calling her closer. She walks up Santana and leans down to kiss her. Santana sucks her bottom lip into her mouth sucking on it. She then feels Santana rubbing her hand. It's wet. Fuck, that must be her pussy juices. Brittany draws in Santana's tongue into her mouth so she can suck on it.

Santana keeps stroking at her cock but backs away to catch her breath. "Are you all the way there?"

Brittany nods. The brunette gets up and grabs her ruler. She kneels down in front of Brittany, taking the swollen tip in her mouth, her beautiful, brown eyes looking right into Brittany's. Santana pushes forward and lets the tip bump against her throat before pulling back. She lifts her ruler and measures it.

"Brittany, you're more than nine inches." She says in awe. "Shit, I don't know if we bought any condoms for that."

"Is nine bad? It's not too big is it? Are you sure it won't hurt you?" Brittany asks insecurely.

"It didn't hurt me earlier." Santana got up and looked at the condoms. "Fuck yes!" She said and hopped a little in excitement. Brittany wondered how she could be so sexy one second but adorable the next. "Okay, this is fine. We got some. Do you want me to keep sucking you off?" Back to sexy again.

"What do you want, Sanny? I want to make you feel good." But before Santana could answer, Brittany had already lifted Santana and carried her to her bed, silencing with kisses. The blonde leans over her on her elbows as she kisses down Santana's jaw to her neck. Soft nibbling turns into gentle bites, as Santana's breathing picks up. Brittany lowers her hand to the tanned woman's thigh, gently squeezing and tickling her way up to her stomach. Her kisses make their way to Santana's collarbone, swiping her tongue across. The brunette's hand in her hair pushing her closer to her body. Brittany makes her way down to Santana's breast and suckles on her stiff nipples, while she uses her hand to knead the other.

Brittany licks her way to the other and swirls her tongue around the nipple. Gentle bites turn into harsh sucking when Santana starts grinding up into her erection, desperate for more. But Brittany wants to take her time. She kisses her Santana's chest as she trails her hands down Santana's arms intertwining their fingers together. She licks down her stomach, enjoying Santana's muscles flexing under her tongue.

She gets to Santana's soft curls and inhaled. She was just introduced to it but already knows she loves it. Brittany licks her way down Santana's thigh as she reaches up to fondle Santana's breast. The brunette's rocking has progressed. Brittany switches thighs, taking the opportunity to spread them wider. She pulls back to look at Santana's sex, it's swollen and glistening with her essence. She leans forward and lays an open mouth kiss on the woman's engorged nub. She sucks on it gently as Santana pushes her face down into her sex. Brittany loves that she has this affect on her.

Swirling her tongue lower and lower until she's circling the sweet entrance. She pushes in her tongue, moaning at the sweetness. She can't get enough of it. She thrusts her tongue trying to get Santana to give her more. She needs more. The blonde moves up to Santana's clit while curling her fingers trying to find that spot.

"_Right there!" _Santana yells as her body quivers.

Her quivering becomes stronger and her inner walls are clamping down on Brittany's fingers. Brittany knows that's she close. She abandons the clitoris only to replace it with her tongue as she once again tongues Santana's entrance. Soon enough, Santana is coming into her mouth, finally giving her the juices she wanted.

She laps everything up, making Santana hiss that she's sensitive. She crawls up her body and kisses Santana.

"Wow. Just wow." Santana whispers against her lips.

"I think I like that more than you do."

"I highly doubt it."

The two begin to kiss again, their bodies rocking against one another. Brittany's throbbing dick rubbing against Santana's wet heat, both desperate for release. Santana has her hands on Brittany ass, quicken the pace as she moans into Brittany's mouth. Their orgasms sneak up on them, leaving them a sweaty, sticky pile catching their breaths.

"Shit, I think I've had more erections with you than I've had in my entire life."

"Well, I don't think I've ever been on my back this much."

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to top you." Brittany moves to roll off Santana but Santana wraps her limbs around her.

"I didn't say I didn't like it. I like it, I like this with you. I think I like you, you know."

"But you don't really know me."

"I know more than you think. You could tell a lot about a person by the way they have sex. Like how you never pushed me down when I was giving you head. Lot of people don't do that. Hell, I was just pushing you into my crotch. You haven't pressured me or guilted me into penetration, even though we bought condoms. Shit, I got a condom in my hand right now. You worry about me coming just as much as you. Even when you lost your virginity, you were worried about _Quinn_ climaxing. You're special. Even without the sex, just in the way you hold me. You're not just holding me, you're protecting me and giving me shelter. I've never had that before." Santana nuzzles into Brittany's neck, quietly sobbing until Brittany feels wetness.

"Hey, hey, don't cry, Sanny. I've never had that either but I have it now with you. We have each other." Brittany whispered into Santana's ear.

They were just holding each other until Santana's breathing was evening out.

"Sanny, we should shower. I kinda' made a mess."

"Okay, can we shower together?" Santana asked in a quiet voice.

"Of course."

The pair showered and quickly got dressed and laid in bed.

Timidly, Brittany began "I was thinking, maybe we should keep our hands to ourselves a little bit more."

"Fuck, I didn't mean to cry after sex. I swear it doesn't happen that often." Santana explains as she pulls Brittany closer to her.

"No, baby. I want to but, I don't know, aren't we moving too fast?"

"Fast according to whom? I'll do whatever you want to do because I do want to get to know you and I do want an actual committed relationship with you but don't think you should do something just because you should. Do something because it feels right."

"You feel right but I don't know about anything else." the blonde earnestly explains.

"What's there to know? Let's talk through it."

"What side of the bed do you sleep on?"

"Middle. I take up the whole bed. You?"

"Left. Siblings?"

"Rebeca, 35 years old. Mother of one, lives in Oregon. Why own a bakery?"

"I like sweets and if you want something done right, do it your damn self. You know that restaurant on Third and Wilcox?"

"Everyone and their mom knows that place."

"That was my place. I sold everything last year. Opened up my bakery. Parents?"

"Doctor Roberto Lopez and Maribel Lopez, attorney at law. Immigrants and own a pack of animals since we moved out. Say the dogs are better company than we were. Are hounding us for some more grandkids. Well, more me than Rebeca because I live closer."

"Is that something you want? Kids?"

"Yes. I want to give someone what my parents give me, unlimited love and support. Do you?"

"I didn't but now, with you, who knows? Shit, sorry, I didn't mean to imply that you would have my kids. I'm not going to rig the condoms or anything."

"No, relax." Santana kissed Brittany. "I understand. Is it just you? No cousins or uncles?"

"I'm the last Pierce, the last Donovan, the last everything. Result of bad luck and bad DNA."

"Biologically. But you have Quinn. And since Rachel hasn't been able to get off her metaphorical dick, you have her too. Aaand, since I haven't been able to get off your actual dick, you won't be able to get rid of me." She leans in and kisses Brittany. "When do we have a dinner with Quinn and Rachel, by the way?"

"Thursday. But I am meeting up with Quinn Tuesday to brag about this hot piece of ass I scored on the weekend." Brittany says very smugly.

"Oh, really? I thought I tired you out. I guess not if you had time to run around behind my back. I guess I should work harder at that."

"If you want."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." Brittany smiled as she pulled Santana on top of her to kiss.

/

Brittany woke up with a smile on her face because she obviously woke up next to Santana. She gets out of bed, freshens up in the bathroom before making her way to the kitchen. She wants to make breakfast for both of them but when she opens the oversized, stainless steal fridge all she found was bottled water and beer. And a couple containers of takeout. There weren't any eggs or milk or even ketchup. She closes the door in shock and started opening the cabinets. Crackers and cheese in a can.

"What the fuck."

She went back to the bedroom, where she found Santana curled up against the pillow Brittany had used. She walked over to the brunette and poked her shoulder.

"Santana."

No response.

"Santana, please wake up. There's something wrong."

Santana shot up rubbing her eyes with one hand and shaking Brittany's shoulder with the other "What happened? Are you okay? What's wrong?"

"I'm fine."

"You said there was something wrong?" Santana says as she rubs her face awake.

"Yeah, something wrong with you!"

Santana looks up at Brittany, "Did you realize that I'm too small for you to harvest my skin?"

"What the fuck."

The brunette chuckles. "Nothing, never mind. What's the matter, Britt?"

"I hope someone robbed your kitchen because I refuse to believe that you survive on bread and cheese in a can!"

Realizing that it was just about food, Santana snuggled back into her bed. "Oh. I don't cook. I can't. I live on takeout. Did you not find my pretty, pretty binder of menus in there?" She reached behind her and grabbed her phone. "What are you in the mood for, gorgeous?"

Brittany was in shock. Maybe because she was a professionally trained chef and her lively-hood depended on food.

"We're going to be spending quite a lot of time here, correct?"

Santana blushed and smiled. "I had hoped so but it's up to you."

"I'm not going to spend time here unless you stock up. I'll even teach you how to cook." At that Santana busted out in laughter. "what?"

"Britt, I've taken legit cooking classes. No. It doesn't work. Last one, Elaine and I had to pay them for the stove. We broke a fucking stove. I'm unteachable." Santana shrugged.

"Maybe it was Elaine messing with your vibes? And, I'm like the best teacher ever."

"It could've been her. It never occurred to me to try again after she left."

"Was she a girlfriend?"

"Fiance. I caught her with someone else a month before the wedding." Santana explains.

"Shit."

"Yeah, I had come home from my OBGYN appointment; we were hoping to get pregnant as soon as possible after the wedding so we set up an appointment to see how to go about doing that. She had a last minute emergency. I walked in and totally found her like fist deep in some chick I've never seen before. I left. Never went back. Rachel picked up my shit. Never seen her since. That same day I put down a deposit for this place. Three years later, here I am with a beautiful blonde that's offering to cook for me." Santana kissed the palm of Brittany's hand.

"I don't know what to say."

Santana chuckles "Just say that you won't give up teaching me to cook."

"I won't. Six months time you'll be cooking me a six course meal. All. By. Yourself." Brittany says confidently.

"And what do you expect in return?"

"Absolutely nothing."

"Wow, good and cheap. Jackpot. But seriously, what do you want to eat?"

Santana ordered them some fruits and croissants. Brittany wasn't too happy when Santana opened the door wrapped only in a sheet but Santana found it nice that she was already possessive. The two sat in bed playing Hot Hands while taking little breaks to eat.

They spent all day in bed watching TV with Santana occasionally having to work but Brittany didn't mind. At the end of the day, when Brittany had to go back home, Santana tried her hardest to get her to stay.

"Pleaseee, I'll make it worth your while." Santana seductively whispered against Brittany's lips.

"I gotta wake up really early tomorrow. So do you!" Brittany pointed out.

"Yeah, but it'd be totally worth it, don't you think?" The brunette's husked.

"I have a feeling that you'll always be worth it."

"So stay." Santana wraps her arms around Brittany's waist. "I'll take you back super early, I'll even help. I just want to wake up to again."

"Yeah, that would be nice. Fine."

"Great! I'll order us some pizza and wings."

"Sounds like a plan."

Santana totally convinced Brittany into watching Silence of the Lambs which turned out to be a super bad idea because Brittany spent the rest of the night trying to figure out if it'd be worth helping strangers.

"Hey, I hope Buffalo Bill's, uh... psyche, didn't dredge up any bad feelings. It really didn't even occur to me before we watched it."

"Oh, the building a woman body suit to hide his penis thing? It's not that I don't accept my genitals. It's fine. I don't have to deal with periods and cramping, just the occasional morning wood – but recently that hasn't been an issue. I just had it engrained in me for so long because my father merely tolerated me because of it that I wasn't worth it. All the tests and procedure he put me through to see if it was removable or functional or 'real' he said once scared the shit out of me, you know. All I knew was that 'daddy' didn't want to play catch with me anymore. Point is, my abandonment issues are the same as anyone that had a parent ditch them. I just have a different reason. A reason that was out of my hands so I can't blame anyone except for my father. And in college, all those girls I slept with... It was some warped 'I can use my dick just as good as anyone else' type of thing. Like, Santana. I thought I broke their vaginas, that's how rough I was. Wait, wait, wait, I didn't force myself on them. Jesus, don't think that. I just didn't make it as romantic or gentle as I should've been. I made them come, busted my nut and then left. After a while, I figured it was fucking with my head more than helping so I just stopped. I was 19. I'm 31 now. 12 years without having sex."

Santana crawled into Brittany's lap and securely wrapped her arms her. "I'm so, so, so sorry you went through that, Brittany. You didn't deserve that, baby. You're so beautiful, so incredibly beautiful."

"Stoooop it, you're going to make me cry."

"Okay, okay. BUT, oh, gosh. 12 whole years?! Good thing there's masturbation. I thought I was dying after a year."

"Why'd you wait a year after the break up?"

"I had to think things out. I mean, in hindsight, I realized that relationship was incredibly flawed. Like, I knew that but I still was going to marry her and having children with her. I had to figure out why I let myself stay in that relationship. I took a year to do that but then I thought my vagina was having major withdrawals so I had a quick rebound and then I dated for a bit. Then work got so hectic but I thought I'd be up for this promotion so I didn't mind. Then come Friday, my boss says 'you're new office is all ready to go. Even got your name on the door. All you have to do is let me know when you're going to let me pound that tight little ass.' I didn't know what to say so I left to go get chocolate wasted but ended up meeting you."

"I'm glad you went up with me."

"So am I."

/

"Hi, Santana Lopez's office please?"

"Brittany!" Brittany heard from behind her. She turned around to see Santana wearing a skin tight pencil skirt with her a white button down tucked in. Her beautiful brown hair cascading down her shoulders.

Brittany smiled at the sight of her girl. "Oh, never mind, thank you though." She walked away, meeting Santana half way. "Hey, how's your day been so far?" She asked after kissing Santana on the cheek, not wanting to be to affectionate in the middle of the office.

"I missed you." Brittany told her, with a huge smile.

"I missed you too! Now come on so I have time to treat you to lunch, baby."

"Santana!" A deep voice called out to her.

Santana closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Fuck. That's my boss." she whispered to Brittany.

"Oh, really?" Brittany asked as she narrowed her eyes at the surprisingly handsome man walking towards them.

"Britt, I still have a month on my contract..." Santana tries to warn Brittany into not doing anything harsh.

"Santana, on your way to lunch?" Her boss approached the two women, obviously leering at both of them.

Santana plastered on a fake smile, "Yes, Mr. Howard, on our way to lunch."

"Oh, is this your new girlfriend?"

"Yes." Brittany answered for Santana.

"Good. You're better than the last one. The last one sure was tight though. Have a good lunch." her boss said as they left.

Brittany didn't say anything, only lead them downstairs. "How much to buy out your contract?"

"That cunt." Santana said through her clenched teeth.

"I..."

"That son of a bitch. That fucker wished us luck when he found out we were going to start trying to have kids. Fuck. I'm sorry, I'm sorry. He wasn't always this bad. I'm an idiot for not realizing this sooner. Sorry, baby." Santana looked at Brittany apologetically.

Brittany rubbed Santana's back, "Don't worry. It's fine. You're not going back there, though. I'm going to give you the money to buy out your contract today. I'll wire it over as soon as we're done with lunch."

"No."

"No?"

"You can't just decide this for me, Britt. It's only a month. It'd be a waste of money."

"It's sexual harassment for now and I really don't want it to escalate to sexual assault. Please let me do this. Please. I'll give you what I got now from my inheritance and I'll give you the rest when it comes in. You'll start your own company and you can even pay back what I'm going to give you so you can break your contract." Brittany pleaded, wanting to keep Santana safe.

"I don't even remember if I can break it."

"Just, check for me. Please."

"Okay, but I have enough money to cover it either way. You're right, I should really file a lawsuit against him."

"I know a couple lawyers. If you want, we could talk to them. Figure out your options. But later, because we're here."

They walk out hand in hand, something they both could get used to.

/

"Please call out. Say you had a bad salad." Brittany said as she kissed Santana's shoulder as the got in the car.

"My, my, my, how the tables have turned."

"Hardee har." More kisses.

"Fine. Back to my place. I'm expecting a delivery anyway, I'm sure I can put a rush on it."

Brittany gave her one last kiss and drove back to Santana's apartment. Giddy that it felt right driving there. Santana put her hand over hers on the gear shift and called her office.

"Here we are." Brittany pulled out the key from the ignition.

Santana looked around. Empty garage, check. Tinted windows, check. Insatiable appetite for her blonde. Check, check.

"Turn the car back on." Santana ordered as she checked her lipstick in the mirror.

"But we're here."

Ignoring her question, "Push the seat back." She said unbuckling her seat belt.

"Oh. Are you sure? It's the middle of the day..."

"It's fine. Empty, tinted, insatiable. I also have condoms in my purse but I rather do that up there." The brunette leaned over and unzipped Brittany's pants but couldn't push them down. "Jesus Christ, your pants are tight as hell. How do you get your package to fit in there?" She asked as she trying to tug them down.

"I guess that's not happening. C'mon, take me to your apartment, I'll show you there.

/

"That's it? Shorts?" Santana asked as she gawked at a pant-less Brittany standing in the middle of her bedroom.

"Yup, if I wanna wear something tighter, I gotta tuck and sometimes I gotta tape. It's a process but Quinn helped me out."

"How exactly did Quinn help you out?"

"She helped me tuck and check." Oblivious to Santana's jealousy.

"Is there anything you need help with?" Santana played with the hem of Brittany's blouse.

"Like?" Brittany held Santana.

"I don't know, tucking?"

"No, babe. I figured it out by now." Brittany laughed.

"So you don't need anything from me?" Santana quietly asked.

Brittany squeezed reassuringly at Santana's hips. "Hey, what's going on? Are you jealous?"

Blushing and looking away, Santana answered."A little."

"Why?"

"Because she knows you. She's known you for years. You lost your virginities to each other. That's how you get someone to follow you, Madonna wrote a song about it!"

"I'm sure you already know how irrational you're being so I'll ignore that. I will say that I'm a little scared, I think to meet Rachel because of your past. But I know that that's exactly what it is, the past. Which is what I have with Quinn, the past. I'm not going anywhere so you will get to know me in way Quinn could never."

"You're right. It's just... This is all so surreal." She said as she sat down on the bed and pulled Brittany next to her, leaning her head on her shoulder.

"Why?"

"Because you just strolled into my life on a Friday night and look at us now, all perfect and shit."

"I could say the same."

Santana straddles Brittany and grinds down.

"You haven't had sex in 12 years. I'm determined to make up for lost time. You can get a little rough if you want. I used to have strap on sex all the time so my pussy can take it." Santana stopped. "Well, I don't know about all of those nine inches. That's insane, baby. You didn't even want it but guys would kill to have what you have. Rachel dated this guy in high school that barely made it to five. And aren't white people supposed to be like, tiny?"

"Who said I was white?"

"Oh, you- just, uh." Santana stutters.

"I'm totally kidding. I'm so white. I'm actually first generation American, parents were Dutch. But, no. I'm not going to get rough with you, I'm not going to call you a 'bitch' or a 'cock slut' either." She seriously tells Santana.

"Why not? There's nothing wrong with that. I've totally done that before, it's fun. Like role – playing."

"Because I would rather call you 'beautiful' and tell you how much I care about you."

Santana stops her movements and leans down to kiss Brittany.

"Can we do that now? Please?"

Brittany takes off her clothes and lays down next to a naked Santana. The brunette leans over and kisses all over Brittany's body before handing Brittany a condom from her night table. She rolls it on and Santana lowers herself onto her member.

Finding one rhythm. Santana bends down and wraps her arms around Brittany and she moves up and down Brittany.

"You feel so good, baby. So good, gorgeous." Santana moans in her ear.

"You too, you too, Sanny. You're so beautiful, amazingly gorgeous. So tight, so perfect. I'm almost there, I'm sorry."

Santana lifts up and stares down at Brittany, her hair hiding them from the world. She looks deep in Brittany's eyes as she speeds up her movements, clenching her muscles to bring them both to orgasm. She forces her eyes open because she desperately needs to be staring into those beautiful blue eyes when it happens.

She can feel the blonde's body start to shake with her and finally:

"Yesssss, yes, _yesssss."_

"_Ohhh, God."_

"Don't move. Just a little more."

Santana finally moves aside and pulls off Brittany's condom.

Santana looks at it before wrapping it in a tissue. "Jesus, that's a lot of sperm, Brittany. I feel like I can get pregnant just looking at this much."

"So it doesn't gross you out?"

"No, why would it?'

"Because you're a lesbian..."

"Vagina's expel fluids during sex too, babe."

"It's fine?"

"Yes! I've had your come in my mouth more than once, it's safe to say its fine, gorgeous. Oh, whenever you're ready to go again. I'm glad you can get it hard quick too. Rachel used complain about that too. Oh, and why don't you want to try anal? It's supposed to be enjoyable to both of us."

"Go out with me Friday night." Brittany states, ignoring everything Santana had said.

"I was planning on spending it with you anyway but it's nice to know I have an invite."

"Good. I have an idea of what I want us to do but I have to call around."

"We could go to Burger King and I'd be set, Britt."

"Really? It would be a lot cheaper."

"Yeah, but don't make a habit of it. I shove my face full of that stuff and still have this body."

"I wouldn't mind, you're mouth won't get fat."

"I cannot believe you said that! Brittany!" Santana said while laughing.

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding!"

"It's cool. It's only fair since I said your people had small dicks." There was a knock at the door. "I wonder what that could be. She shot out of bed and threw on an oversized shirt before heading to open the door.

By the time she got decent, she saw a couple guys putting grocery bags and boxes in Santana's kitchen. But was immediately distracted when she saw those guys looking at the brunette's legs. She walked up to Santana who wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Look! I got us, well you, food and pots and pans! And fancy knives and shit." Santana exclaims and points at the kitchen like a little kid.

"Wow, Sanny." Brittany leaned down and kissed her. "Thank you but you didn't have to. I have lots of supplies. You can return them and I'll bring that over. Except for the food, keep that. You desperately need it." Brittany frantically nodding her head.

"No, we'll use it to practice. Trust me, I'll need it." Santana smirked as she pulled Brittany closer and kissed her. Her hand wandering all over her body only to be stopped by the sound of a crash.

When they both pulled back, she saw the three guys staring at them.

"Son of a bitch, you fucking perverts. Get the fuck out before I call your boss and get you all fired. Avert your fucking eyes from my Britts. Out!"

Santana slammed the door behind them and stomped her way back to Brittany. Picking her up by her thighs and taking her to bed.

/

"Oh my gosh!" Brittany gasped as Santana collapsed down on her.

"Yeah, yeah, fuck I can't breathe. That, was, so, good. It gets better every time."

Shaking her head, "I have no words." The blonde said as she wiped her hair out of her face. "Where did that come from?" Brittany asked in monumental awe. Relishing in Santana's slick body moving against hers, her warmth enveloping her body.

"They were gawking at you. They can't gawk out you, those dirty boys."

"Um, they were looking at you. You were just wearing a shirt."

Santana scoffed at that one."Yeah, down to my knees."

"Well, I didn't like it."

"Okay, fine. Only in front of you."

"That's what I thought."

Santana moves to get off Brittany in fake anger but is held in place by her. "I was kidding, sweetie. Don't move, I like feeling your skin against mine." Nuzzling against her like a cat.

"I do too but this damn condom. Can I take it off and then have you put it back in?"

Brittany shaking her head, "I'm not hard. It'd be weird putting it back in. Why do you want to do it anyway?"

"Because I feel closer to you." Santana takes a pause. "Britt?"

"Yes, baby?"

"I want to be your girlfriend and I want you to be mine. I know you think we're going too fast but I've felt more with you these past few days than I did with my ex-fiance! I already like you so much and I want to take you out on dates and go ice – skating and adopt a fucking puppy and visit my parents with you and watch movies in our panties while eating ice cream and all that other disgusting, couple shit we have to do." Santana looks down at Brittany in hope, pleading for her to say yes.

"I have a cat. So _our_ puppy will have to be able to get along with him."

"So, that's a yes?"

"It's a 'fuck yes', baby!" Brittany sat up and pulled Santana even closer to her, meeting her with a searing kiss. "I'm getting excited and I really want to cook us dinner. Cooking with a hard on is a safety hazard."

"Whatever you want, Britt. Let's shower though. You really made me sweat this round."

"I made you sweat!? I literally just laid there."

"Details."

/

"Britt, you're moving in." Santana shoved another bite into her mouth. "You just gotta cook for me five times a day and bring the cupcakes from before. Yeah, definitely those." Another bite.

"Let's wait a little before we shack up. Like, when I knock you up, then we'll buy a place." Brittany joked as she sipped on her wine.

"Shit, then get that baby maker ready, hot stuff."

"Look at us, just talking like we've known each other for years."

"You better get used to it because I'll have to be forcibly removed from your food – I mean, life."


	5. Chapter 5

"_Is it too early in our relationship to indulge in phone sex?" _Santana whines and Brittany can just see the pout through the phone.

She chuckles, "San! I just left your place!" Brittany exclaims into her phone while taking off her shoes in her closet. Lowering her voice, "I can still taste you on my lips, baby."

"_Briiiittt, you can't say that stuff and not expect me to do anything about it." _Santana whines as she tossed herself on her bed.

"I'm not expecting you to not do anything, Santana. You could do whatever you want. And if you want to send photographic evidence of doing _that, _I'll be more than to look those over for you. Then maybe _with _you later on." Brittany explained as the thought of Santana touching herself made her cock twitch just a little. She takes off her clothes and lays in bed, contemplating having phone sex with her new girlfriend. It's not that she doesn't want to, it's just that she doesn't really know what to do. Plus, friction burns _down there _are not enjoyable.

"_Really? You wouldn't mind?" _the brunette asked, as she settles against her pillows, inhaling the scent her favorite blonde left.

"Of course not. But anyway, remember: Thursday night, seven, at _Glaze. _I'll pick you up 20 minutes before. Is that all right?"

"Sure. I'll see you tomorrow?" Santana asked hoping she'll get to see her chef tomorrow.

Brittany smiled because Santana took the words right out of her mouth. "Duh! I have lunch with Quinn tomorrow but come by after work and I'll feed you. Oh! And you can finally meet my kitty kat."

"What if I wanted to come by for breakfast?"

"That's fine too. I wake up pretty earlier but if I'm not up, I have a spare key in the ceramic unicorn by the front door. You gotta go around the building, since the store won't be open."

"Great! I'll see you tomorrow, baby. Good night, I'll miss you." Santana cooed into her phone.

"I'll miss you more. Sweet dreams!"

Santana heard the call disconnect and smiling down at her phone, the background of the two of them adorably cuddled together after Brittany attacked her with silly tickles.

Her eyes widen. "Oh my gosh. What is wrong with me? 'silly tickles'? 'adorably cuddled'? No. That's not _me. _I'm hot and smokin' and sexy." She sternly tells herself. "I'll show her." She mutters as tosses off her covers and tugs down her sleep shirt a little so her nipple is peaking out. Smirking and seductively pushing out her chest, she snaps a picture with _'dream of me :)'._

"I bet she makes this her background." Santana says cockily to herself, utterly content with her sext. As she's leaning over to set down her phone, it buzzes.

She opens the message and it's a picture of Brittany pinching her rosy nipple between her thumb and index with a caption '_I hope I'm doing this right." _

And that was the beautiful start of their first sexting session. When they were finished, Santana set her alarm for 4:30 AM because there was no way she would be waiting for her Britt-Britt after their little sexy exchange.

/

With her clothes in her bag, along with her plethora of condoms, she walks around the side of the building where she instantly saw the baby blue unicorn Brittany mentioned.

"So fucking cute." Santana smiled as she bent down to fish the key out from the unicorn. She quietly unlocks the door and walks in, toeing off her shoes. She takes a second to realize she's in the back of apartment.

She likes the homey feel of the blonde's apartment, a stark contrast to her own. Cute, little portraits of Brittany and a bunch of random animals. There's even one with an alligator! Her girlfriend's so fucking cool.

As she looks at all the pictures, she notices a beautiful, blonde with her. A classic beauty. That must be Quinn. There's more than a couple of them, where they're too close for comfort. Fuck. She has to compete with that. Fuck. Fucking Madonna. She shakes it off and sets down her bag in the living room and pulls out the condoms, heading towards the bedroom. Walking in she sees Brittany on her back with a pillow clutched on her chest. Once again, Santana smiles warmly as she thinks back to when she was in that pillow's place this weekend.

The brunette grabs Brittany's phone and quickly takes a picture of the cuteness before setting it on her nightstand. She quickly and excitedly takes off her clothes, getting wet just thinking about all the things she wants to happen right now. All the things she wants to do to Brittany to make her scream her name.

She kneels over Brittany and pulls up her night shirt only to expose her flaccid penis resting on top of her testicles. Santana's mouth instantly waters. Over the weekend, she quickly learned that she loved to feel Brittany's dick harden in her mouth. Feeling it twitch, little by little as it hardens to its more than nine inch length; feeling it push farther and farther down her throat. Thank the heavens for the extremely rare and elusive lesbians without gag reflexes. She couldn't imagine not being able to take Brittany's dick all the way down her throat.

She can feel her wetness begin to accumulate more and more. All she can hear is her own breathing getting faster and faster. She brings her own hand to cup her breast. Squeezing as she takes in Brittany's soft dick. Soft but still long, damn she's lucky as fuck. Her hand trails down her to rub her wet pussy lips. Brittany's tongue felt so good on her pussy and she can't for that to happen. Can't wait until she's shaking so fucking much because Brittany just keeps sucking on her clit. Fuck, she perfect at that.

Finished with her inner monologue, she leans down and nuzzles her nose in the blonde's groomed curls. Taking in her scent, making herself even wetter, rubbing a little faster. She makes a mental note to ask Brittany to grow out her curls. She wonders how it'll feel against her lips when she's taking Brittany all the way down her throat. Or when she's grinding her clit on it when Brittany's fucking her. She grows desperate and wastes no more time as she sucks Brittany's dick into her mouth. She moans as she feels it twitching.

Brittany begins to softly moan and Santana moves down to lick her balls, not having enough room to completely suck them in her mouth. The blonde begins to shuffle a little but it isn't until Santana tongues her slit that she is brought out of her sleep. The pillow blocking her view, she reaches down to be met with hair.

"Ahh!" Brittany yells as she shuffles back until her back is against her headboard, clutching her chest.

Santana sits up and grabs the blonde's knee trying to comfort her, "Brittany, it's me. Santana. It's me, it's okay." She tries to soothe.

Brittany lunges forward and wraps the smaller woman in a hug. "Baby, you scared me! I thought, I, I, I thought you were like the dick-burgular or something." Brittany explains out of breath. "Wait, what are you doing here?" She asks as she pulls Santana down to cuddle onto her chest. "I missed you."

Santana runs her fingers through the chef's hair and leans down to kiss Brittany's head. "I missed you too, that's why I'm here. And I fell asleep wanting you so I came over so I could do that."

"Is that why my hard on is rubbing against your thigh?" Brittany mumbles as she's falling back asleep.

Feigning surprise Santana asks, "Oh, you noticed that?" Of course she had better notice that because Santana knows what she can do with her mouth.

Brittany grinds a little against Santana's thigh. "I sure did notice." She says sounding significantly more awake than she was seconds ago.

"Want me to handle it?" The smaller woman sultrily asks as she reaches down and swipes her thumbs across Brittany's wet, dick head.

"If you wouldn't mind." Brittany moans, as her eyes begin to roll back.

"Can we try something?" Santana whispers into Brittany's ear. She pulls in the blonde's ear lobe into her mouth as she begins to jerk her cock.

Brittany clears her throat, moving her hips in time with Santana's hand. "Uhh, like?"

Santana sucked her way down to Brittany's neck, marking her. "I want you to sit on my chest and fuck my face."

The blonde immediately stops her movements. "No." she sternly says.

"No?" Santana asks confused as she pulled her face out of Brittany's neck and pulls her hand away from her dick.

"If you want to give me head, I'll never say no but I'm not going to fuck your mouth." Brittany firmly states as she looks Santana dead in her eyes.

"What? Why not? She asks confused. Does Brittany not realize how hot that'd be? To have her fuck her face like that?

Sounding completely appalled, "Because you're my equal. Equals don't do that. You're not a slut, Santana."

Santana shoots out of bed, angry at the implication. "Your dick might've been the first real dick I've had but it certainly isn't the first phallic shaped object I've had. I've had my face fucked, come on, and shoved into the wall or bed or even floor as I've being fucked from the back with strap ons. But that certainly does not make me a slut. It's absurd that you would say that." She borderline yells at Brittany.

Without saying anything else, she gets dressed and walks out. "Close up, the key's on your dresser." She yells out as she closes the apartment door, leaving a shocked Brittany in bed.


End file.
